Dragon Ball Z Box
by kiryu2026
Summary: Ha pasado un año de lo ocurrido con Janemba y Goku regreso al otro mundo para el próximo torneo de artes marciales... al llegar ese día se dio cuenta que su rival vegeta entro al torneo. Un combate inimaginable hizo romper la tela del universo absorbiendo a goku cayendo a una dimensión desconocida para el y conociendo a una chica sumamente perfecta de este mundo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola gente de fanfiction como esta espero que bien esta vez les traigo un nuevo fanfic que si bien no tenía planeado hacer un crossover entre Drgaon Ball Z y Medaka Box, pero al acabarme la serie (Me quede atrapado en la segunda temporada como en el capítul como sea :v) me dejo con intriga con más acerca del trama de Medaka Box después de verme el capítulo 12 lastimosamente no hubo tercera temporada por el éxito el anime y me tengo que leerme el manga para entretenerme y quitarme esta sensación en mi cuerpo de ver más la serie pero ahora estoy en quinto bimestre y no puedo leerme el manga aun… quizás los descargue en internet o los busco en amazon XD pero olvidemos el tema.**_

 _ **Después de dejarme con esa intriga y verme la serie dragon box por Dragonis Blake (Muy buena en mi opinión) no sé qué ocurrió en mi cabeza y empecé a trabajar en este proyecto que ni tenía planeado hacer por dos razones: Uno ya existe uno y es creado por dragonis Blake. Dos: Estoy haciendo el prólogo del fic ganador entre Tokyo Ghoul X Elfen Lied y Dragon Ball Z X Highschool of the Dead que resulto ser esta la ganadora por dos reviews asi que Albertino155 y arg21 espérenlo para Junio ya está casi terminada. Estas fueron las dos razones del porque no quise hacer este cross pero no me dejaba hacer mis deberes y fics posteriores y mi última alternativa fue escribirlo y publicarlo asi que sin más relleno empecemos.**_

Dragon Ball Z no es de mi propiedad ni tampoco lo es Medaka Box es propiedad de Akira Toriyama e Nishio Ishin y producido por Toei Animation y el estudio GAINAX.

Janemba un ser sumamente poderoso apareció mediante un accidente de un joven demonio encargado de purificar las almas del otro mundo para mandarlas al infierno y ser reencarnados en personas puras e inocentes. Al sobrecargarse la maquina purificadoras de almas por error mediante el joven demonio este exploto dejando al joven siendo afectado de esos recuerdos malvados provocando una mutación en el creando un ser sin razón alguna, gordo de color amarillo y solo decía " _Janemba"_ siendo su principal nombre.

El poder de Janemba era sumamente poderoso para distorsionar el otro mundo con el mundo de los vivos reviviendo seres sumamente poderosos como freezer, Boyack y sus secuaces, etc. Pero fueron derrotados por el hijo de goku… Gohan junto con Videl, su hermano Goten y Trunks el primogénito de Vegeta

En el otro mundo Goku quien estaba muerto en esa línea alterna se enfrentó al demonio rechoncho tanto fue así que tuvo que usar el ultimo nivel del super saiyajin en ese entonces, el super saiyajin 3 pudo hacerle frente y derrotar al demonio amarillo pero fue victoria fue en cuestión de segundos ya que él se había regenerado y obteniendo una nueva forma en si siendo está más fuerte ante el super saiyajin 3 de goku, si no fuera por la ayuda de Vegeta en ese momento goku perdería la batalla ante janemba, lastimosamente el príncipe de los saiyajins corrió con la misma suerte de goku perdiendo la pelea.

Sin ideas el príncipe de los saiyajin tuvo que hacer la fusión metamoru aunque vegeta no quiso hacer esas poses tan ridículas y la fallida aparición de Veku tuvo que hacer dicha fusión otra vez.

Con la ayuda de Paikuhan compañero de goku tuvieron el privilegio de hacer la danza metamoru correctamente apareciendo al buen gogeta en escena pero el tenía un limite de tiempo treinta minutos exacto duraría la contraparte de Vegito pero exactos para eliminar al monstruo que provoco caos en el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos.

Desde ese día han pasado un año de lo acontecido y el torneo en el otro mundo empezó, después de la interrupción en las finales del año pasado gracias a Janemba… goku entreno muy duro en el palacio del gran kaiosama esta vez para enfrentarse con paikuhan esta vez teniendo su revancha con el desde la ultima vez que fue interrumpida.

Con las semifinales en el budokai tenkaichi goku se emociono esta vez al ser uno de los primeros en llegar a las semifinales, ahora vemos a un goku confiado y emocionado a la vez esperando su turno mientras veía el combate de su compañero desde en las bancas del kaio del norte junto a Bubles y grigory.

-¡Paikuhan es el ganador de las semifinales del torneo de las artes marciales!- Grito el réferi con cabeza de hongo en la cabeza ante el nuevo ganador.

-Bien echo Paikuhan lo lograste- Goku felicito a su amigo desde la banca de kaiosama.

-¡Ahora es el turno de goku de la galaxia del norte!-

-Muy bien es mi turno- Goku decía mientras se levantaba de la banca y estirar sus piernas y brazos.

Entre los espectadores kaiosama estaba en ese sitio leyendo un libro hasta que lo cerro al escuchar a su luchador estrella entrar al combate de las semifinales -Escucha muy bien goku no quiero que te confíes demasiado esta vez, nos toca enfrentarnos con la galaxia del sur- Dijo el kaio avisando a goku.

-No te preocupes de eso kaiosama esta vez no me confiare y ganare este torneo- Responde goku golpeándose la mano con la palma.

-Eso es el orgullo goku pero recuerda el sujeto extraño que inscribió kaiosama del sur dice que esta a la altura de ti y de paikuhan- Responde el kaio del norte arreglándose las gafas.

-Eso lo veremos Kaiosama- Goku da un salto hacia la plataforma listo para pelear.

Por otro lado el kaiosama del sur estaba totalmente confiado ante tal combate que se dará a continuación -Hpmh me pregunto qué tan poderoso será ese sujeto-

Goku se estaba calentando para su próximo combate calentándose clásicamente mientras el réferi hacia la presentación del otro contrincante de las semifinales del torneo.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Kakarotto- Esa voz al escucharla el saiyajin de clase baja pudo reconocer esa antigua voz de un rival que no habia visto desde hace un año esa vez en que le pidió el favor de fusionarse con él se trataba de…

-Vegeta eres tu- Dijo el pelinegro y luego ve a un sujeto de traje de color azul y botas y guantes blancos en él y en la punta de la bota es de color amarillo.

-Ha pasado un determinado tiempo sin verte kakarotto- responde vegeta con un tono sarcástico esta vez al ver su rival de nuevo.

Esto emociono al saiyajin por orgullo de guerrero que corre en sus venas -Igual lo digo… Vegeta- Responde goku con un semblante feliz en la cara.

Con el kaio del sur.

-No tuve mejor idea que esta al inscribir a Vegeta en esta ocasión para ganar el torneo esta vez- El kaio del sur de estatura alta decía mientras recordaba cómo le pidió enormemente a Enma-sama en regresarle el cuerpo a Vegeta para este torneo y pedirle la propuesta con él en cuerpo presente.

-Tal parece que el kaiosama del sur pidió a Enma-sama que te regresaran a tu cuerpo verdad- Responde Goku.

-Eso no importa ahora kakarotto, lo que importa es nuestra revancha- Responde Vegeta al prometerle al príncipe de los saiyajin la revancha después de lo ocurrido en la tierra (en la saga saiyajin)

-Jejeje nunca olvidaras esa promesa vegeta- Responde el saiyajin goku.

-Basta de platica- Dijo vegeta volando directo a goku en super saiyajin.

-¡Comiencen!- Grito el réferi.

En eso goku y vegeta salen volando de la plataforma en estado de super saiyajin comenzando el combate definitivo.

Varios estruendos de velocidad veían el público al ver una pelea de gran magnitud de dos sujetos de la misma raza, goku y vegeta se daban golpes directos a ellos mismos en la cara, pecho, en cualquier parte de su cuerpo en si y defendiéndose de los ataques que se daban entre si… por otro lado el sagrado kaiosama veía el combate desde su asiento personal de los guerreros más poderos en este momento por debajo del dios de la destrucción bills. Goku sale volando del lugar después de recibir un fuerte golpe en el rostro por parte de Vegeta, el príncipe sale volando ante goku el hijo de bardock esquiva el golpe de su rival el decide darle un golpe doble (Junta sus manos en un puño) hacia el saiyajin pero lo esquiva con facilidad goku y con su velocidad y reflejos le propina una patada a la espalda de vegeta.

-Aghh- Se quejó vegeta al recibir un golpe de goku en guardia baja ya que se confió con el golpe fallido que le iba dar a su rival de misma sangre guerrera… el da un giro después del golpe y le propina uno en la cara a goku como boxeador y le da varios golpes en el rostro para dejarlo razonar ante la pelea –Ahgr- El príncipe patea el estómago de goku mandándolo cerca del final del ring.

La velocidad de vegeta era tan fuerte que al pisar el piso de la plataforma para tomar pulso se destruyó, goku quien estaba aún con un poco de razón esta vez gracias a kami vea vegeta sin freno alguno directo hacia el con su velocidad esquiva el golpe de vegeta ya con la razón algo recuperada le propina un fuerte patadon ante vegeta pero el cubre con su brazo deteniendo el golpe del guerrero de clase baja… con su fuerza saca volando el golpe de goku dando este una vuelta casi entera y casi recibir un golpe de vegeta con un puño directo al pecho del saiyajin y empezar a dar varios golpes entre si otra vez.

Kaiosama del norte veía el combate sin distracción alguna entre el saiyajin criado por la tierra y del príncipe de esta raza, mismo acto hacían los demás kaiosamas de las demás regiones a excepción del kaio del sur que tenía una sonrisa ante el príncipe de los saiyajin pensaba que ya tenía la victoria asegurada esta vez.

Olid y Paikuhan veían con asombros el combate el combatiente de la galaxia del oeste se impresiono al ver que vegeta pelear esta vez en este torneo de este mundo y con su respectivo rival. –Increíble- Dijo el rubio con aspecto de hércules en si ante el combate entre goku y vegeta era igualado –Ese sujeto se esforzó mucho en sus entrenamientos con el kaiosama del sur para ganar este combate-

-De seguro kaiosama del sur uso las mismas técnicas que uso el del norte y las mejoro a su manera para empatar con goku- Responde el guerrero más fuerte del universo mientras veía el combate junto a los demás participantes del mundo de los muertos.

-POM-

Goku cayó a la plataforma del ring después de recibir un duro golpe ante el príncipe de los saiyajin, por otro lado Vegeta con algunas heridas en su cuerpo y su ropa desgarrándose en si estaba burlándose de goku con una sonrisa en su boca el príncipe de los saiyajins al estar por debajo de goku ahora se encontraba a un nivel igualado de su rival. –Aun no has dado el todo Kakarotto-

-….De… que hablas… vegeta- Responde el saiyajin de clase baja con suspiros en la boca.

-De que estoy hablando. ¡Hablo que me demuestres el super saiyajin 3!- Dijo Vegeta con enojo ante la duda de su compañero de combate. – ¡Por lo que me dijo el sagrado kaiosama el super saiyajin 3 aumenta por 4 un super saiyaji veces al estado de super saiyajin original!, ¡demuéstrame tal poder el mismo que usaste con Majin Buu y Janemba!- Dijo el príncipe de los saiyajin con enojo ante tal poder del estado del super saiyajin de nivel 3, vegeta había entrenado mucho en el transcurso del año después de los sucedido con Janemba rompiendo los límites del super saiyajin 2 teorizándose que con ese poder podía hacerle frente al super saiyajin 3 pero eran simples teorías del príncipe de los saiyajin pero es hora de descubrir la verdad ahora mismo.

Goku sabía que no quería lastimar a su amigo en si el super saiyajin 3 es bastante poderoso pero ya no era el de antes que pudo vencer a Majin Boo su poder era ya ahora superior pero decidió usar dicha transformación, el super saiyajin 2 ya era bastante poderoso sin embargo hay un problema… Vegeta era el problema siempre quiso superarlo desde que se conocieron debido al gran orgullo que lleva en sus venas siendo un saiyajin de clase alta y el de clase baja fue callado al ver el nivel de pelea que aumento con el kaioken en la tierra. La rivalidad de vegeta y goku son sus límites cada vez que vegeta lo superaba en número goku lo ridiculizaba.

-¡Demuéstrame esa transformación del super saiyajin 3 o si no…! ¡Que arrancare la cabeza!- Vegeta se dirige con velocidad ante goku, el saiyajin sin ninguna alternativa tuvo que hacerle caso ante el favor de vegeta.

Con un aura apareciendo de la nada con toques de rayos eléctricos a su alrededor goku se levanta del piso viendo con seriedad ante vegeta. -…AAAAAAHHHHHHH!- El ki de goku aumento cada vez más rápido por el poder inmenso que tiene en su cuerpo el aura de este se incrementó de niveles extraordinarios segando al público. El resplandor se desvanecía poco a poco y pudieron ver la silueta de un hombre con cabellera larga llegando a su cintura, las cejas habían desparecido en su rostro dejando ver una enorme ira y seriedad a la vez ante el portador de esta transformación… Goku era el portador del super saiyajin 3.

El combate iba ser muy extraordinario esta vez, Vegeta tenía una sonrisa de arrogancia ante goku esta vez pelearan serios y se dejaran de calentamientos esta vez.

Vegeta fue directo ante goku con un puño cargado ante su poder pero goku esquivo tal hazaña ante el príncipe.

-POM-

Vegeta recibió un potente golpe en su estómago sacándole el aire en su cuerpo junto con algo de sangre en su boca… él se deslizo dejando una gran cantidad de polvo en el ring y limpiarse la sangre de su boca. Goku va directo ante vegeta el príncipe también hace lo mismo que goku pero no tuvo el tiempo adecuado y decide contraatacar da un gran salto con giro en sí y decirle propinarle su ataque especial. –Big… Bang... AATACK!- En eso una bola de energía en la palma de la mano del príncipe aparece y crear una ráfaga de ki cubriendo el cuerpo de goku, vegeta al ver este momento decide no perder el tiempo.

Aumenta con toda su velocidad su ki sin importarle el gasto que haya por dos razones: Una era ganar o perder y dos está muerto (XD)

Vegeta había utilizado el Super Saiyajin Dai San Dankai su haz bajo la manga el poder que rompió la barrera el príncipe de los saiyajin en su estado de super saiyajin 2 pero otro haz bajo la manga saco al mezclar el super saiyajin dai san dankai con el super saiyajin 2 usando la fuerza del dankai y la velocidad del saiayjin fase 2.

-Este era mi haz bajo la manga Kakarotto- Dijo vegeta con un toque de orgullo en su voz.

Goku quien apareció después de disipar el humo que lo rodeaba vio el magnífico poder de vegeta en ese entonces –Veo que fusionaste el dai san dankai con el super saiayjin 2-

-Exacto- Responde el principe –Ya había mejorado el dankai pero decidí romper la barrera de mis limites!- Vegeta con toda su velocidad se dirigió ante goku el golpe que recibió goku fue detenido por su brazo y empezar a dispararse múltiples golpes en si otra vez…. El combate fue tan potente que para los kaiosamas de los cuatro puntos cardinales de cada galaxia se quedaron atónitos, en especial al kaio del sur que había entrenado a su pupilo, tal poder pudo llegar ahora vegeta.

Golpes y ondas de aire destruían el ring del torneo que decidieron acabar este combate desde el aire. Vegeta quien le daba una golpiza a kakarotto tenía la victoria asegurada pero goku no se queda atrás él también le culmino varios golpes ante vegeta con sus cuerpos con sangre y heridas en sí y el traje de goku casi desgarrándose en general en especial la camiseta azul de goku casi a punto de romperse y vegeta y su traje de color azul con agujeros en sus piernas estaban cansados en si con la desesperación ante ellos mismos de ganar la pelea deciden dar su último golpe en general.

Goku y Vegeta con uso de su velocidad dan un culmínate golpe en si temblando el estadio y agarrarse en si las manos se dieron un golpe de nuevo esta vez con sus manos desnudas y recibir un golpe en la mejilla como marca de rivalidad ante ellos, goku y vegeta se alejan tantito de ellos mismo en y propinar su golpe final.

-KAME… HAME….- Una esfera de luz apareció en las manos de goku de color azul siendo esta el kamehameha.

-FINAL…..- Vegeta crea una bola de color amarillo en sus manos también siendo esta el final flas o resplandor final.

-HA!-

-FLAASSHH!-

Ambas bolas de energía se contactaron uno con otro provocando una luz cegadora en si a los espectadores el príncipe vegeta tenía la sensación de no perder y goku de acabar esta pelea y enfrentarse con paikuhan en las finales… los cuatro kaiosamas y gran kaio veían que esta pelea no tenía fin ellos están llegando al límite de sus nuevas transformaciones pero a ninguno le importo ese problema en si era ganar este combate… goku quiso solo ganar este torneo y vegeta derrotar a kakarotto y humillarlo ante su orgullo como príncipe de los saiyajin. Goku estaba en las ultimas a pesar de estar muerto evita un desgaste de energía que conlleva el saiyajin 3 pero al romper sus límites ante el estado del super saiyajin 3 y usarlo por primera vez en un combate serio se estaba cansando, vegeta le dio más energía a su ataque final goku decidió hacer lo mismo con algo de esfuerzo alguno pero lo que no sabían es que al chocar dos poderes sumamente destructivos provoco un gran terremoto en el estadio y flotando variaos pedazos de roca del suelo… esto ya se está poniendo feo.

-Grrrrrgggggg- Vegeta arqueaba aumentando su poder a niveles inimaginables en derrotar a goku con todo su poder en general.

Goku quien estaba en los límites finales este decidió hacer un acto suicida… a pesar de estar muerto hay probabilidad de que su ki se descontrolara y fracturara el metabolismo de goku, se vio en la saga de los saiyajins y el combate que tuvo con paikuhan por primera vez en el otro mundo con el super saiyajin pero esta vez era sumamente arriesgado para goku. -….ggggggrrrrr!…. SUPER KAIOKEN!- El aura de goku volvió a estallar esta vez de un color rojo oscuro y su cuerpo se ilumino de ese color junto con su gi algo roto, el saiyajin goku uso la técnica llamada kaioken técnica que aprendió de su maestro kaiosama quien al ver este acto suicida el maestro de goku se impactó ante tal hazaña.

-¡Super kaioken con el super saiyajin 3! ¡GOKU YA RINDETE VOLARAS EL ESTADIO SI SIGUES ASI!- Grito el kaiosama del norte al ver ese poder que había llegado el saiyajin esta vez.

-GOKU!- Grito el participante paikuhan ante tal hazaña que hizo, tenía razón su maestro en sí esta vez goku supero todos sus límites y el de paikuhan.

Los espectadores se iban del lugar a refugiarse, los kaiosamas del norte, sur, este y oeste iban en búsqueda de refugio al igual que el gran kaiosama y los luchadores algunos ayudaban a la gente que visitaron al ver el espectáculo o se fueron a refugiar.

El resplandor del ataque de goku y de vegeta junto era ta grande que se parecía una mini bombilla en un recipiente de plástico, que es lo que quiero decir es que tan grande es el resplandor en general que si podría estallar puede causar catástrofes de nivel masiva. Vegeta y Goku aún seguían en pie a pesar del cansancio que llevaban ambos guerreros su rivalidad seguía de pie, tanta era la emoción y orgullo de ambos guerreros que estaban creando un vórtice en el centro del contrataque…. Hasta que de repente…

-BOMM!- Tanto goku como vegeta con sus respectivos ataques en si los dejaron desmayados el poder destructivo destruyo el ring del torneo. Vegeta cayo minutos después al chocar el suelo y muro del torneo que regreso su estado base… por otro lado goku desapareció de la nada como es posible… el saiyajin no estaba en el cielo, en los escombros, en ninguna parte estaba… sin embargo el portal que se abrió se cerró quizás por el estallido de ki que expulso cada uno con sus máximos poderes o algo tuvo que encerrar ese agujero de gusano volviendo todo en la realidad…. Pero el objeto o mejor dicho alguien entró en si a ese portal.

 **Universo 7/Línea del tiempo No. 962**

Medaka Kurokami una estudiante que sobresale en todo en la academia Hakoniwa se convirtió en la presidenta del plantel con el porcentaje de votos en total de 98% en general… ella había entrado a la ceremonia de inauguración con un discurso ante el plantel.

-A partir de hoy seré su presidenta del consejo estudiantil. En escolástica, romance, vida familiar y vida estudiantil, si tienen algún problema conmigo en esta áreas, no duden en pedir mi ayuda- El plantel le hacía caso ante el discurso de la pelizaul -24/7, 365 días del año atenderé a y cada uno de sus problemas!-

Por otro lado del plantel

Una chica de estatura baja (loli) con el uniforme de la academia que consiste una camisa blanca de la escuela y una falda de color azul claro (El uniforme que lleva la loli) y su cabello del mismo color que el de la falda con un mechoncito parado estaba charlando junto con su otro compañero acerca de kurokami medaka –Cielos. Esa ojou-sama… me sorprende que haya podido ser la elocuente en frente de tantos estudiantes. Es como si estuviera acostumbrada a hablar frente a tantas personas-

-Bah!- Bosteza un chico de cabello amarillo con el traje de la academia –No es como si estuviera acostumbrada a hablar frente de a tantas personas, si no es que está acostumbrada a estar sobre las personas- El chico se levanta del asiento viéndose que estaba recostado en la banca de su asiento, se levanta del sitio con su mano dominante ante la opinión de la loli acerca de la actitud de Medaka.

Nombre: Hitoyoshi Zenkichi.

Grado: Primero, clase uno.

Tipo de sangre: AB.

Mano dominante: Izquierda.

Signo: Leo.

-… Supongo que tienes razón- Decía la loli con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nombre: Shiramui Hansode.

Grado: Primero, clase uno.

Tipo de sangre: AB

Vista: 1.5

La chica de cabello azul iba decirle algo acerca de los novatos en inscribirse al consejo estudiantil, ya que Zenkichi podía estar en dicho consejo por conocer bien a medaka… en eso un temblor sacudió la academia arruinando la conversación entre Zenkichi y Shiramui… los compañeros del rubio se sorprendieron sobre un temblor que sacudió quizás no la academia sino la ciudad entera en sí.

Medaka presintió el temblor que acaba de ocurrir, la chica de pelos azul como presidenta de la academia tuvo que hacer su primera orden; y era tranquilizar a los alumnos del aura.

-¡Tranquilos chicos!- Grito la chica – ¡Paciencia ahora recuerden que deben ir a evacuar el edificio!-

En eso el temblor se dejó de sentir en eso medaka se queda confundida ante este temblor debido a que solo duro en menos de un minuto… medaka quien estaba por inscribir a su amigo de la infancia Zenkichi, pero la peliazul anormal se dirigió ante las ventanas del lugar ya que algunos alumnos se fijaron ante una expansión de humo en el suelo esparciéndose para luego ver un cráter del tamaño de un meteorito cayo en el patio del plantel.

En el cráter goku se encontraba en mal estado había dado el todo ante su ataque contra vegeta pero lo que no sabía es que el poder inmenso de poderes entre ellos provoco un estallido enorme que goku alazar del destino es absorbido por un extraño portal que apareció de la nada a travez del choque de poderes entre ambos guerreros… -De seguro abre perdido?- Goku pensaba que había perdido la pelea y que fue un tonto esta vez al sobrepasar sus límites en una ocasión errónea. –Huh- El saiyajin de clase baja veía el cielo de su tono de azul claro representando el cálido y temprano día, algo que confundió al saiyajin ya que el cielo en el otro mundo era de color negro en esta ocasión en el budokai tenkaichi… en si el otro mundo tiene cielo pero rodeado de nubes de color amarillo.

-Qué extraño… el cielo no pue… grrr… maldición la caída lastimo mis huesos… me pregunto cómo estará… vegeta…- Goku se desmaya en ese instante no obstante antes de cerrar sus ojos noto una silueta de una mujer con cabello largo y su mechón parado en la cabeza.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería, ¡Rápido!- Dijo la mujer quien se trataba de Medaka al ver el cuerpo mal herido del saiyajin.

 **N** / **A:** Inserta el URL como ending oficial para el fic ( watch?v=X02hIgMQTDE)

Bueno aquí está el prólogo de segundo fanfic de Dragon Ball y Medaka Box, que les pareció buena, pasable, mala o terrible (Usare esta frase para los prólogos) en si no tenía planeado hacer este fic como ya dije no tenía planeado hacer un crossover entre Medaka Box Y Dragon Ball Z pero mi cabeza no paraba de crear las escenas y los diálogos… en fin tuve que expresarme publicarlo y si les agrado el cross. Una pregunta quieren un shiping entre goku y medaka en sí creo que ellos son el uno al otro, claro si tomamos en cuenta en que medaka es buena en el combate y quizás se interesaría en ella al ser una guerrera como el… en fin perdonen si puse este ending pero como que encajo ante la trama de DBZB cuando veía ultraman (XD) disculpen a la otra pongo el ending de medaka o de dbz bueno nos vemos para la próxima y recuerden el ganador para mi siguiente fic es DB y H.O.T.D. asi que espérenlo bueno sin más me despido adioooossss.

PD: Disculpen por el mal summary de hoy, no se preocupen lo arreglare para la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Muy buenas personas de fanfiction aquí kiryu2026 con un nuevo capitulo de dragón ball z box, bueno empecemos ... .. Alto alto kiryu y los comentarios ... Ah si cierto antes de comenzar el capitulo de hoy al parecer el gusto bastante.

wow wow ¡WOW! En serio gente esto es impresionante 22 comentarios en mi fanfic, ósea algo que no me lo esperaba como que les gusto la historia y la aceptaron... que emocion me da aunque la haya echo rápido al aventón y es que lo quise publicar así de golpe por que no pensaba de imaginar la historia y cometí muchos errores dramáticos, pero no importa, solo con que no haya escrito mal la historia con hueco argumentos esta bien pero en si lo digo de nuevo lo hice así de golpe pero No importa como ya dije de nuevo pero olvidemos del tema y gracias por su apoyo.

Osvaldoelvarce: Gracias por tus comentarios de verdad yo ya me vi la de ikkitousen también y sé me hizo espectacular. Además de decir que me encanto mucho su idea de una multidimensión en su fic espero la aparición de demigra y de un hijo pta que odio de medaka cuadro. Saludos.

Warewameshianari: gracias por tu apoyo.

Ethenrias Akastki833: Gracias por tu apoyo y no voy abandonar este fic.

Albertino155: Gracias por tu apoyo albertino y sobre db y hodt solo ten paciencia saludos!

Arg21: Gracias también y al igual que albertino solo ten paciencia en cuanto al prota ... Es un secreto, y sobre Medaka Box y el anime es entretenido me aburrió al principio pero me levanto el interés final de temporada saludos igual.

Lozato: Gracias también por su apoyo lozato disfrútalo.

Goldran: Gracias por su comentario en si, se me paso la mano al escribirlo rápido pero da igual, sobre el Medaku me esforzaré mucho y cuanto goku el es joven en esta historia.

Guest: Gracias.

Guest (2): Gracias también y descuidan aquí este capitulo 2

Nomura Fudou: Gracias tu también Nomura en cuanto a un goku será como en Z y no como en súper que es un poco tonto (mejor dicho un tonto XD) y me tomare el manga de Super para el arco de DB Super y si alcanzara el estado azul .

ReZero1: Gracias a tu también y estoy de acuerdo contigo adiós chichi y hola medaka, en si medaka es indicada como esposa ideal para goku también hay otras chicas como serena de sailor moon, Rossweisse de highschool DxD, Moka Akashiya de Rosario Vampiare entre otras chicas ... y en cuanto tus dudas o preguntas pues aquí van.

Usare al goku del manga de db súper no del anime

Goku llegara a la fase dios y azul nada que ver gt.

Bills y wiss aparecerán en si ya me imagine un goku pelear con Bills en esta historia.

Usare a la medaka del manga al igual que goku

Kaneshiro64Hokuto No Ken: Gracias por tu apoyo y por tu idea de encelar a medaka.

Shiro Enigma: Gracias por tu review tambien soy seguidor de ligth yagami y dragonis blake saludos!

Darkcrizer: Gracias tu también y también estoy de acuerdo en cuanto a milk, por dios es una esquizofrenia como pudo cambiar su aspecto de mujer tierna en DB original a una amargada y descerebrada en Z y Super saludos!

Vergil Sparda Yamato: Gracias también en cuanto goku y medaka la peliazul pelear el amor de goku y sobre los villanos te llevaras una sorpresa al final del capitulo saludos!

Blackgokurose: Gracias también y no te preocupes usare al goku del manga, en el anime se ve un poco de idiota pero es pasable algunas veces ya que en alguna parte del arco de black y en el combate con monaka se veía como un idiota.

DmcNero: Gracias igual y decirte que yo también seguidor de dragonis y me gusto su otra historia, en cuanto a los villanos ... Solo diré que traeré de vuelta a un villano que ya apareció en una película de db hace poco tiempo, en 4-D Saludos

Richard78zamo: Gracias igual y me esforzare del medakaXgoku en cuanto a tus preguntas aquí van goku no alcanzara el ssj4 sino las transformaciones que saldrán en DB Súper y de medaka solo te diré que kikaijima será una rival por goku saludos!

Danilo8joaquinortiz: Gracias por tu review y tienes razón medaka tendrá un gran interés en goku que hará una primera jugada saludos!

Blamasu: Es una pena de que no haya una tercera temporada, me lo hubiera acabado de golpe… pero asi son las cosas, pero esta el manga para leerla gracias por tu apoyo saludos.

Maxigiampieri2012: Tenia que llegar este momento un fic cross de DBZXMB en cuanto al medaku o gokuXmedaka pues será la pareja oficial de la serie saludos!

BARTMAN91: Gracias por tu apoyo.

En si esos fueron los reviews que tuve así que sin mas empecemos. Dragon Ball Z no es de mi propiedad al igual que Medaka Box es propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Nishio Ishin, producido por Toei Animatión y el estudio GAINAX.

Capitulo 2: El nuevo miembro del consejo estudiantil. (Parte 1)

En el otro mundo, en el reino del gran kaiosama, Linea del tiempo No. 2

En el planeta del gran kaiosama en especial en el palacio del gran kaio se encuentran, reunidos los cuatro kaiosamas de las cuatro regiones reunidos atónitos o perplejos como lo quieran llamar. Ya que había pasado un día después de lo ocurrido en el torneo de las artes marciales en el que las semifinales fue un catástrofe, porque fácil goku y vegeta habían roto la barrera del límite esta vez.

Ambos saiyajines de sangre pura cayeron en un empate, si en un empate por su ataque descomunal cada uno que provocaron su derrota en el que ambos salieron del ring... dejando como ganador a paikuhan impresionando al guerrero de la región del oeste, tras la reconstrucción del lugar y leevar los cuerpos inconscientes y lastimados de goku y vegeta se tomaron una sorpresa.

¡GOKU NO ESTABA!

Tal como lo escucharon el saiyajin creado en la tierra había desaparecido pero como si nada... los cuatro kaiosamas se espantaron al ver qué goku el ser por debajo de los dioses haya desparecido como si nada, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Luego de tranquilizarse por la sorpresa que les dio el saiyajin decidieron buscarlo desde el otro mundo, es decir en búsqueda del mundo de los vivos ... teorizando que el provoco un portal a otra dimensión, yendo al mundo de los vivos espantando mas al kaio del norte porque si goku estuvo mas de un día ahí desaparecería. Por otro lado el gran kaiosama iba en búsqueda de goku en el paraíso o el infierno, visitando a enma-sama encargado de mandar a las personas al cielo y al paraíso y equilibrar el mundo de los vivos que el de los muertos, preguntando si estaba allí .

Volviendo al tema los cuatro kaiosamas se encuentran en búsqueda de goku en su respectiva región en la que les toco, un trabajo complicado. Y es por la cantidad de planetas que hay en cada galaxia.

-No esta en el planeta Nam- Dijo el kaio femenino del este al recorrer toda su región o galaxia en búsqueda de goku.

Tampoco esta en el planeta, Reimu!- Dijo el kaio del oeste.

-Tampoco esta en el planeta en el planeta yadrat…- Comento el kaio del norte de piel azul, poniéndose tenso ante la situación.

-Al parecer es un trabajo difícil. Cielos es encontrar una aguja en el pajar… nos tomara horas buscarlo y ahora que el del oeste no hay nada- Dijo el kaiosama del sur pensando en como es la situación a futuro… sin embargo eso irrito a kaiosama ante el culpable.

-¡Y todo por tu culpa!- Grito el kaio de piel azul.

-¿Mi culpa?,- Dijo el kaio guardián del sur. -Pero que tontería dices… que error cometi-

El kaiosama del norte estaba algo molesto y es que el guardián del sur se comportaba como una persona, tranquila ante la situación. -Si no hubieras a traído a vegeta en este torneo… no estaríamos en un sitio como este-

-Lo único que hice, es que compita de nuevo con su rival y así haber mas emoción en el torneo- Responde el guardián del sur molesto, pensando que todo era su culpa.

-Eso es mentira. Lo hiciste a propósito para competir este año conmigo- Comento el kaio del norte poniéndose de puntillas llegando a la mitad del cuerpo del kaio del sur.

-¡Oigan! Los dos no comiencen una pelea- Dijo la kaiosama del este, ante la conducta de sus hermanos.

Los dos kaios del norte y sur se empezaban a gruñir como perros y darse de bofetadas, pero en ese momento una puerta se escucho abrirse y en el apareciendo un anciano de estatura baja, con un traje negro con un kanji en su pecho, llevando unas gafas de sol oscuras o ochenteras y un sombrero en la cabeza con otro kanji en su cabeza… tenia un bigote en el rostro y su cabellera gris y vieja caía en su espalda. Era el gran kaiosama interrumpiendo la pelea del kaio del sur del norte.

-Disculpen que me perdí- Dijo el gran kaio al ver empezar un conflicto entre ellos.

En eso ambos kaiosamas se tranquilizan y hacen las pasese de manera cómica.

-Gran kaiosama- Dijo el kaio del oeste. -Como le fue en su visita con enma-sama-

-Bueno cómoda, tendré que visitarlo otra vez ... me apoyo tanto esta vez en la búsqueda de Son Goku- Dijo el kaio superior mientras acariciaba su pequeña barba.

Al escuchar lo dicho por el superior el kaio azul se puso tenso. -Y descubrió algo- Pregunto.

El gran kaiosama trago saliva sobre tal pregunta, porque en la búsqueda descubrió algo sumamente diferente a lo que se acostumbraba. -Bueno al parecer… no se como se lo tomen ahora mismo…-

-Gran kaiosama sabe el paradero de goku- Pregunto el kaio del oeste poniendo tenso al superior kaio, mientras el guardián del norte tenia miedo en como se encontraba goku… si esta bien o no o cayo en un sitio en donde no haya problemas.

-Estará en alguna parte del universo, ¡díganos!- Pregunto el kaio del sur.

-Cayo al planeta de bills-sama- Dijo la del este espantando a los cuatro kaios en especial su maestro… al ver que goku cayo en tierra sagrada ósea al planeta del hakaishin bills el ser mas poderoso por debajo de su siervo/maestro ángel wiss.

-Al parecer son goku no se encuentra en ningún planeta… ni mucho menos en un sitio como el planeta de bills-sama- Respondió el kaio superior alivianando a los cuatro. -Pero eso no es todo-

-¡QUE!- Gritaron los cuatro.

-Como que eso no es todo…- Pregunto el kaio del norte. -Hay algo mas del tema?- Pregunto.

-Al parecer enma-sama y yo descubrimos… mas de lo normal- El anciano les respondió sorprendiendo a los cuatro. -Al parecer goku no esta en este mundo-

Lo que había dicho dejo impresionado a todos, el saiyajin tampoco estaba en el mundo de los muertos…. Como es que goku no esta en este mundo ni tampoco en el otro eso esto se volvió un caso que se les escapa a los kaio.

-Sin embargo también nos dimos la tarea de buscarlo en la nada y tampoco- Dijo el anciano empeorando la cosa.

-Como que no esta!- Dijo un espantado kaiosama ante tal momento.

-No cree, que haya caído en otra dimensión- Respondió con dudas el kaiosama del sur, aunque algo ilógica debido a que nadie pudo crear puertas dimensionales.

-Aun no lo sabemos,- Dijo el gran kaio. -Una puerta entre dimensiones es imposible, nunca hubo alguien quien podría hacerlo… majin buu podría hacerlo pero fue derrotado por goku y sus amigos, de una buena vez- Dijo el gran kaio sabiendo que eso de los viajes dimensionales era imposible sabiendo que el cliché gordo ya no esta junto con su creador babidi.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando así!- Dijo el kaio azul por la situación en la que están pasando. -Goku cometió un error y grande… ahora como se lo tomaran milk y gohan al ver la situación en la que estamos ellos se estarán pensando, que esta tranquilo en este mundo entrenando y no es así.- Dijo un lastimado kaiosama ante el momento que pasaba ahora, su grqn discípulo el saiyajin Son Goku no esta ahora con nosotros. -¡Goku donde rayos estas muchacho tonto!- Esas fueron las palabras de su maestro al ver que su aprendiz estrella ya no esta con ellos… preocupándose mas de lo normal y sentirse mal al saber que su familia, no esta enterada.

Universo 7/Línea del tiempo No. 962.

En la academia Hakoniwa.

En la entrada de la academia estaban por entrar los alumnos de dicha academia entre ellos Hitoyoshi Zenkichi, quien llegaba tranquilamente a la academia en un paso medio… para luego ser abrazado por detrás en la espalda recibiendo dos brazos femeninos en su cuello y sentir dos bultos grandes en su espalda.

Kurokami Medaka que si lo tengo que describir en un palabra, sería "perfecta" se balanceo por detrás de su mejor amigo de la infancia tirándolo al suelo y ver una escena chistosa vista en un manga ecchi, en el que el protagonista (que la mayoría son princesos y suertudos) caen al recibir un abrazo de su chica de su propio harem… pero esto no es un harem así que olvidemos del tema.

-Muy buenos dias Hitoyoshi-kun- Dijo medaka aun tirada en el piso y con un rubio asfixiándolo.

-Medaka….cshan…. Ño puedo respirar…- Dijo un zenkichi tirado en el suelo.

En la sala del consejo estudiantil….

-Porque me quisiste llevar desde la cabeza al consejo- Dijo zenkichi sobándose la cabeza y tronarse el cuello del dolir. Para ver un mini flashback de el siendo llevado a la fuerza por su amiga la peliazul desde las greñas. -¡Maldita sea, no me puedes pedir que venga contigo como una persona normal!, ¿señorita presidenta?- Se quejo el rubio.

-Es tu culpa negarte continuamente a mis invitaciones- Dijo medaka con los brazos cruzados por debajo de sus pechos y recargarse en la mesa. -Después del incidente de ayer- En eso aparece una peliazul cargando con ayuda el cuerpo de Son goku junto a el varios chicos de la academia y un zenkichi atrás de ellos.

Nombre: Kurokami Medaka.

Grado: Primer año.

Clase: 13.

Tipo de sangre: AB.

-Ademas, no tienes que hablar conmigo tan formalmente- Dijo la peliazul abriendo los ojos. -¡Dime Medaka-chan como antes!-

-Yo se que tu trabajo es duro, pero no me involucres. Tu siempre has sido así, me arrastras en todo, incluso si me niego, como si fuera casual- Decía el rubio mientras esta sentado en una mesa y dar su opinión acerca de los conflictos que se metía gracias a medaka, quejándose de los problemas. -Nunca consideras mis sentimientos o de la posición que estoy. Para ser sincero, no puedo soportarlo mas. En primer lugar, tu eres capaz de trabajar en el consejo estudiantil por ti misma.- En eso voltea su cabeza y luego abrir sus ojos, impresionándolo por algo ya que le apareció algo rojo en su rostro como si hubiera visto algo vergonzoso en medaka.

-¡Oye!- El resultado era una medaka en ropa interior cayendo de espaldas tal cual clásico de anime… acompañado de una silla del club.

Medaka como ya dije estaba en ropa interior y con su abanico en su mano.

-No te desvistas detrás de mi como si fuera algo natural.- Dijo zenkichi en forma de queja.

-Mmm… existe una razón por la que deberías estar avergonzado- Pregunto medaka. -Si solías bañarte conmigo cuando íbamos en primaria- Comento la peliazul al taparse la boca con el abanico e impórtale nada.

-¡Eso fue cuando éramos niños!- Responde zenkichi molesto y voltea su rostro para evitar una pena en ver su amiga semidesnuda.

-Zenkichi, por otra parte, la razón por la que te traje es para que me ayudes.- Dijo medaka haciendo voltear al rubio, pero este esquiva la silueta de medaka en ropa interior. -Nunca en mi vida he considerado un trabajo desafiante. Sin embargo, te necesito! ¡todo lo que necesito es estar a mi lado!-

Al escuchar eso, zenkichi voltea pero evita de nuevo ver a medaka semidesnuda y con un rubor su cara. -Eh- Fue lo que dijo el rubio.

-Ahora bien, acerca del botón de sugerencias….- Dijo medaka y ser interrumpido por el pelirubio.

-Sugerencias!- En eso voltea, evitando algo de vista a su amiga/presidenta y toparse con una caja azul y blanco en la mesa de medaka -Habías dicho algo así- en eso la mente del rubio le recordó una de las presentaciones de la peliazul ante la comunidad escolar en su bienvenida de medaka como presidenta el narraba los recuerdos que tuvo en secundaria, cuando medaka era presidenta de ese grado.

-Y al parecer hemos recibido nuestra primera solicitud- Respondió medaka al tener su primera solicitud en su mano. - "Estoy preocupada por el salón de kendo, que lo están usando unos delincuentes, ¿podrás hacer que ellos se alejen?"- Cuando acabo de recitar tal mensaje su mechón de arriba o ahoge se movió por si solo -Eso es lo que dice-

-Salón de kendo- Pregunto zenkichi y recordar algo de popularidad acerca del salón.

-Pero por ahora, tenemos un asunto sin terminar- Dijo medaka y dejar la hoja en su sostén.

Zenkichi voltea sobre el tema, en ese momento ve el acto de medaka y se ruboriza. -De que asunto hablas…-

-De que asunto hablo. Hablo del chico que cayo del cielo- Responde medaka sorprendiendo a zenkichi.

-¿Chico del cielo?- Pregunto zenkichi y en eso recuerda la situación de ayer con cierto saiyajin quien visito aquel sitio con una bienvenida bastante sorprendida, caer al suelo y espantar a los estudiantes. -Ah lo de ayer-

…

En la enfermería de la academia o cerca de la enfermería, en el pasillo estaban caminando justo en ese lugar medaka y hitoyoshi, en el que por lo extraño que se veía estaban vestidos de médicos o cirujanos mejor dicho (XD) yendo en búsqueda de interrogar a alguien muy conocido que no mencione mucho.

En la enfermería de la academia se encontraba cierto saiyajin de pelos de punta… recostado en una cama con vendas y parches en su cuerpo causado por los golpes que tuvo en la caída en esta dimensión y él combate que tuvo con vegeta siendo el plato fuerte de la resistencia de goku, sospechando cierta peliazul que llego a ver y sorprenderse de tal daño tanto ella como los médicos de la academia.

-….Grrrrr…. Rrr…- En eso gruñe goku abriendo los ojos y ve un techo de color amarillo acompañado del de los rayos solares del sol en los que salían de la ventana, algo muy extraño se veía en el pelinegro y es que al ver a goku recostado desde el techo no tenia su aureola en su cabeza caracterizando que el esta muerto.

-Crees que este despierto…?- Pregunto zenkichi ante la situación que vio al pelinegro, que por cierto su aspecto era como un chico de preparatoria.

-Aun tengo dudas zenkichi-san, lo mas probable es que este recostado en su cama- Decía medaka al tocar la perilla y abrir la puerta. -Quizás le traiga un plato de pollo si esta recostado aun- Responde de manera juguetona.

En ese momento al entrar a la enfermería y ver la cama del saiyajin vacías y las sabanas abiertas… se sorprendieron, la peliazul y el pelirubio se toparon en ese momento en el que goku no esta recostado en su cama.

-¡Donde esta!- Pregunto medaka al ver el lugar vacío y sin señal del saiyajin.

-Pero como es posi- -Iba comentar el pelirubio, pero en ese momento se escucho una voz en los demás cuartos de la enfermería.

-Hola… hay alguien aquí…- Comentaba el saiyajin de clase baja buscando alguna señal de vida en ese sitio. Y al abrir una cortina del lugar y toparse con dos sujetos (medaka y zenkichi) parados en donde el estaba recostado después de su combate con el príncipe de los saiyajin: Vegeta. -Mmm quienes son ustedes-

Medaka se sorprende al ver al guerrero de clase baja ya despierto y fuera de su cama, dándose cuenta que si se alivio por completo. -Ara con que nuestro bello durmiente ya despertó- Medaka comento de manera sarcástica y dejar un confundido a goku.

-Mmm… bello durmiente, - Pregunto un confundido goku y rascarse la cabeza de la duda. -Oigan de casualidad saben donde estoy?- Pregunto goku.

-Mmm, al parecer recibiste un duro golpe en la cabeza- Respondió Medaka.

-Etto… no sabes de donde vienes- Pregunto Zenkichi.

-Bueno… básicamente yo…- Goku no pudo terminar su oración y es que en ese momento sentía un ki bastante extraño en el, mejor dicho cerca de el.

-Uh te sientes bien- Pregunto medaka ante el rostro de goku

Goku salió de sus dudas ante las palabras de medaka… sin embargo al ver un aura rojo sangre cerca de el se sorprende y ver a la persona quien brotaba esa aura… medaka. "Vaya tiene un poder atroz"- Sin embargo era solo algo de su poder, ya que por dentro era mucho peor.

-… Te encuentras bien- Pregunto medaka.

-Si lo estoy- Responde goku.

-Bueno al parecer despertaste un día después de tu…- Zenkichi no acabo su frase ya que un rugido como el de un león sorprendió a los dos alumnos de la academia… y ver que se trataba de goku.

-Y eso- Dijo zenkichi ante tal rugido.

Goku al ver la situación en la que estaba su estomago, solo era una cosa. -Vaya al parecer ese combate me dejo sin energías, ¿oigan no tienen algo de comida en este lugar? Es que me muero de hambre- Pregunto el saiyajin a lo que el pelirubio se sorprendió por tal duda mientras que medaka veía a una versión masculina y alta de Shiranui en frente de ella. A lo que goku se rasco la nuca de la vergüenza.

"En realidad este chico es un anormal…"- ese era la duda de medaka ante tal hazaña de goku, hacer rugir su estomago como un león.

Nota del autor.

Inserten este URL como ending oficial. /XpJEi2cPfGo

Bueno amigos de fanfiction aquí esta el capitulo de dragon ball z box, lamento si me tarde esta vez con este capitulo, pero estuve ocupado con algunos prólogos de otros fanfics a futuro y me han dejado bastante cansado y no poder dormir.

Bueno olvidemos el tema y decirles el futuro del fanfic como sabrán me daré la molestia de basarme más a los mangas como del anime… ósea mas los acontecimientos que se vio en el manga de medaka box, en cuanto dragon ball super sinceramente usare el manga por completo ya me vi los 26 capítulos de la serie y les diré una cosa agregare el arco de black del manga en esta historia ya que me gusto mucho ese arco (aun con el final apresurado que tuvo, pero haber que hará el maestro toyotaro cuando se publique en España)

También decirles algunas cosas importantes para el fanfic, mucha gente se espera la aparición de algunos villanos por lo que se preguntaran ¿Saldra los time breakers en esta historia o un villano de la talla de goku, actualmente? La respuesta es no… porque fácil el tema de los time breakers o destructores del tiempo lo usan mucho y esa idea ya se uso en dragon box, para luego ser un multicrossover. Por lo que les diré que no me basare en la trama de dragonis blake en poner a los destructores del tiempo en esta historia y descartar la idea del multicrossover, por lo que solo saldrán villanos de la saga super… si solo estarán black y freezer pero no se preocupen de eso ya que decidí traer a otro villano muy querido por los fans. Broly.

Y también decirles que las peleas de bills y freezer las hare a mi manera ya que describirlas como se vio en las películas o en la serie, seria muy monótono y quizás también el arco de champa y bills… como eliminar a piccoro o majin buu y poner a medaka en el torneo… en cuanto a la nueva transformación de goku, como sabrán toei animation saco la nueva evolución de goku para este nuevo arco (el de supervivencia) y les diré algo. Me gusto el diseño de la transformación lo malo es que es de color negro el cabello y a la gente no le gusto mucho, solo le hicieron photoshop y listo cabello negro en vez de amarillo, azul o rosa como nos acostumbramos pero como es oficial de la serie como el ssj bluexkaioken cosa que no sale en el manga (Por el momento) sino lo sustituyen con el ssj blue full power o perfecto como se le apodo, y usar mas el god red y se toma mucho el desgaste de energía que emite el blue que en la serie así que no saldrá en el fanfic… por lo que le daré a goku una nueva transformación cuando se enfrente con kumagawa, junto con medaka (ojo enfrentar no derrotar, por que el cabroncito puede humillar a goku aun con el blue y mas con el kaioken x 10)

Bueno amigos esos es todo de mi parte y me despido hasta la próxima chao!

Pd: Y perdónenme por el ending pero mejor lo dejo como ending oficial de la serie y el sumary me dio flojera hacerlo y decidí dejarlo así no tuve otra lección… bueno hasta la próxima.


	3. Parodia: Mr Satan Vs Najimi Ajimu

Mr. Satan Vs. Najimi Ajimu quien ganaría entre estos dos colosos del anime.

Por un lado tenemos a Mr. Satan el personaje definitivo del universo de dragon ball tan poderoso es que los guerreros Z le tienen un gran miedo ante las capacidades y hazañas que hizo en la serie, derroto al maricón de cell super perfecto con suma facilidad dejando impresionados a los guerreros Z, tuvo una batalla con majin buu en el cual no salio ileso y esquivaba sus ataques como si nada capas de moverse a velocidades ultraluminicas, pudo proteger a su preciada hija videl con su presencia ante el choques de poderes de goku y bills en la respectiva saga del hakaishin, que para él esas ondas de choque no eran mas que puras mamadas con el increíble poder que tiene. Venció con suma facilidad a cocu acorralándolo como si rata se tratase y la gran hazaña que tanto admiramos de mr satan fue derrotar a Bibi el Dios de la destrucción que pudo alcanzar el poder infinito siendo omnipotente, omnisciente, intangible que deja en ridículo al sobrevalorado de cocu 100 pijas después a gogeta ssj4 pantera rosa y vegito ssj azul con un simple dedo o mejor dicho con su presencia... y para rematar el esta por encima de los hakaishins, los ángeles, daishinkan-sama y de zeno-sama dejándolo en ridículo con su patada voladora ultra cósmica que puede destruir multiomniversos sin esfuerzo alguno.

Por el otro lado tenemos Najimi Ajimu una chica omnipotente con cara otako antibiliber, que es tan vieja como laura bozzo, chabelo y el universo mismo juntos ella tiene una personalidad de que no tuvo amigos en su vida, tiene trillones de habilidades que me da paja contarlas, rompe la cuarta pared como si se deadpool se tratara, pudo destruir una estrella con solo señalarla y ser considerada como un personaje roto en la ficción. Tanto choro le han dicho a este personaje que ha dejado bien traumado al pobre de fedilex pink panther leyens que al mencionarla en su canal el muy pobre se queda traumado temporalmente haciendo cualquier tontería en youtube para nerfearle diciendo que personajes como itachi le gana juas juas. (:v)

Bueno gente ya describimos las hazañas de estos dos colosos sobre quien ganaría en un versus así que déjame tu opinión en tu review acerca de quien ganaría en este combate, así que nos vemos en la siguiente cuídense y adiós.

( **N/A:** Inserta url como el opening oficial de este fanfic watch?v=mt0OhnLb_Q8)

 _ **Bueno gente he regresado, aunque nadie le importa mucho esto del tema, permitenme decirles que ya pronto traeré el capitulo 3 del fanfic debido a que he tenido poco tiempo en hacer el capitulo y en asuntos que nunca se me acabaran en mi casa y espero que esto se acabe para poder concentrarme en esto... ademas de cometer una cagada muy grande en el caso de kumagawa (Vaya idiota que soy es la ultima vez que me creo los argumentos de alguien ardido ante un gokubiliver por decir tales tonterías... coft... coft... felidex) a la otra hago mis propios fundamentos y dejar de ser un idiota en mis asuntos. Bueno prácticamente me dirán pero que es esto solo les diré que es algo que quería compartir debido a que había visto este tipo de versus hace tiempo y me han echo reír o sacar una sonrisa de lo comico que han dicho acerca de algunos personajes que los catalogan en ser alguien ultrapoderoso por cosas que se han visto en la serie (como en el caso de los rellenos de Satan en super o las payasadas de Toriyama que le hace) o cualquier cosa para hacernos reír porque el personaje es débil y ya sabemos como son estos tipos de versus.**_

 _ **Por lo que no se lo tomen a pecho esto solo espero que les saque una sonrisa de la payasada que hice y gracias a Dante Z y sus vídeos de Mr. Satan Vs Kami Techi y Vegito Vs El señor del ramen, que me han dado la idea de hacer un versus (parodia) a mi voluntad... al igual de que no estoy muerto vale.**_

 _ **Mmmm no se como se tomaran esta parodia de versus pero espero que le saquen una sonrisa a alguien y vernos en la próxima... Chao!**_


End file.
